1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of glycerol sulfates in water-based manual dishwashing detergents which combine intensive foaming with high cleaning power.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid cleaning formulations generally consist of aqueous solutions of synthetic anionic and/or nonionic surfactants and typical additives. They are used in particular for cleaning hard surfaces, for example glass, ceramic materials, plastics, painted and polished surfaces. An important application for liquid cleaning formulations is manual dishwashing. Dishwashing is normally carried out in highly dilute liquors at slightly elevated temperatures of around 35 to 45.degree. C. Consumers generally consider the cleaning performance of a dishwashing detergent to be better, the more intensively and the longer the cleaning liquor foams. Because the hands come into contact with the cleaning liquor over a prolonged period, the skin compatibility of the detergent is another factor of considerable significance in manual dishwashing. For these reasons, the choice of the components for and composition of a manual dishwashing detergent involve other factors than the same choice for liquid cleaners for other hard surfaces.
In the recent past, increasing efforts have been made to increase the surfactant content of manual dishwashing detergents in order to obtain so-called concentrates. The development of concentrates generally involves the problem that the high surfactant content required cannot be achieved on account of solubility limits.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide detergent formulations, more particularly water-based manual dishwashing detergents, having a high overall surfactant content.